Poor Poor Kenlos
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "Ne..ne..never..Carlos." Kendall said still cupping himself, while glaring daggers at this boyfriend. Read and find out more, One-shot for My sis Emily! ENJOY!


"Now whose fault is it that you have a cast on your arm again?" Kendall smiled wickedly at his band mate as he plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Shut it Knight!" Carlos all but growled as he tried to rip his cast off.

"Fine, here at least try this if you rip this one off you know what the doctor is going to do to you, metal cast babe. Though I did talk to Logan and he did say that while a metal cast isn't very practical it would get the job done you just couldn't more your arm or anything." Kendall said while hand Carlos a pencil to scratch with.

"Just shut up this is YOUR fault after all!" Carlos bellowed, something that he usually never did but his arm was bugging him and he really didn't want to deal with his boyfriend and band mate.

"Come on you can't just blame me babe, you're the one that took my idea and ran with it. Beside's you should have known I was joking when I said for you to bungee jump from the top of the Palm woods into the pool. Hell you're lucky you walked away with just a broken arm and leg and not in a casket." Kendall said softly as he tried to fight off the memory of Carlos not floating to the top when the bungee broke. But his brain wouldn't let him have that moment of peace.

_Flashback…_

"_Come on guys just one idea, Logie please please please!" Carlos begged the brainiac, who was sitting on James' lap._

"_Carlos no, last time anyone gave you an idea you destroyed half of the Palmwoods, and the Hollywood sign. Which might I remind you, if you ever go near the sign again they will throw you in prison and melt the key." Logan said as James nodded in agreement; tighten his hold on his boyfriend._

"_Besides isn't Jo still in the state pen for giving you too much sugar?" James spoke as he lightly rubbed Logan's stomach._

"_Yup for aiding to the destruction of the Hollywood sign and for giving Carlos sugar upon sugar upon sugar when she knew it would cause him to lose his mind. Hell I'm still surprised that Kendall was able to calm him down before he burned the sign." Camille said while going over her lines for her next audition._

"_Hey, in my own defense I didn't know it was all lased with sugar. That and yeah that's all I got now will someone PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA!" Carlos pleaded hoping his friends would give him an idea to get rid of his boredom._

"_Fine you want an idea babe, bungee jump from the top of the Palmwood's but make sure you do it over the pool just in case." Kendal spoke softly not really wanting to give his lover an idea but at the same time he didn't want Carlos to complain to everyone to give him an idea. _

_As Kendall finished his sentence, Carlos' face light up like a Christmas tree, but before Kendall could say he was joking Carlos was already heading off towards the lobby and stairs._

…_End Flashback_

"Kendall…Kendall..BABE!" Carlos shouted, throwing a shoe at his boyfriends head.

Kendall hearing his name snapped back to reality but it was too late the pillow was already coming at him, but not at his face but as this crotch.

_10 minutes later…._

"Ah come on Kenny I didn't mean to shoe your crotch it just kinda happened that way." Carlos said from the safety of the couch seeing his lover still in pain but not like it had been before.

"Ne..ne..never..Carlos." Kendall said still cupping himself, while glaring daggers at this boyfriend.

"Would it help to say I am really really sorry for throwing a shoe at you and that I will never do it again?" Carlos spoke pleadingly while giving Kendall his best puppy dog look.

Though Kendall could never be mad at his Carlitos, it was just the fact that his boys were hit by a U.F.S 'Unidentified Flying Shoe'

"Car..Carlos when I…I get off this…floor your ass…fuck it…I'M KICKIN' YOUR ASS!" Kendall screamed those last words just as everyone came back from their fun filled day. But before anyone could say anything Katie was walking over to her shoe.

"I thought I lost this shoe? Thanks Kendall for finding it."

CHAPTER DONE!

Okay so sorry for the shittiness with this story but I've been busy as hell is cruel so yeah. Emily asked me to do a story where Carlos gets injured for some reason and to either make it smutty or not smutty so yeah. This is the story and I know it sucks balls I know it does. And I am really sorry but I CAN'T HELP IT RIGHT NOW BLAME FUCKING SCHOOL AND MY DICTATOR TEACHERS! *bangs head against wall*

Okay so now that that is over with. I am gonna go and seeing what my teacher said about my project. Oh and I will try and update my stories one day.

Dalton


End file.
